NPD June 2008
for more sales figures June NPD sales data coverage: June 1 to July 5 (5 weeks). June 2008 NPD data was released July 17, 2008, just after E3 2008. The biggest news for this month's NPD was the game-driven sales the PlayStation 3. The Konami exclusive sold 666,700 and nearly 1 million total including units within the MGS4 PS3 bundle. Perhaps more importantly, it sparked life into the PS3 by boosting sales of 94% over last month for a total sales of 405,500 hardware units and increasing the system's lead over Microsoft's Xbox 360 by about 254,000. This number is the greatest the PS3 has seen outside holiday months. It will be interesting to see if the the drop-off for next month. Japan's PS3 returned to much lower sales a few weeks after MGS4 hit. PlayStation Portable also saw a boost due to a new God of War title. Wii moved a little over 666,000 units and finally crossed the Xbox 360 to became the best selling console in the United States with 10.9 million platform sales. The Nintendo DS sold a scorching 783,000 which is a new record for a non-holiday month. Sales were increased as a result of the Guitar Hero On Tour bundle. Not included in the NPD Group report but stated in Sony's press release, the PlayStation 2 managed selling 188,800 systems. LEGO Indiana Jones was the best selling title overall with 1.1 million sales across all consoles, with the Wii edition selling the most. Ninja Gaiden opened strongly with 372K as the lone Xbox 360 exclusive released in June. Nintendo's exercise game Wii Fit and Mario Kart Wii show legs and stay in the top 10 list at #4 and #7, respectively. Grand Theft Auto IV dropped out of the top 10. Notable releases *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (PS3) *''Guitar Hero: Aerosmith'' (PS3,X360, Wii) *''Guitar Hero:'' On Tour (NDS) *''Grid'' (PS3, X360) *''Ninja Gaiden II'' (X360) *''Rock Band'' (Wii) Hardware sales figures console sales *Nintendo DS - 783,000 *Wii - 666,700 *PlayStation 3 - 405,500 (about 220,000 was from the MGS4 PS3 bundlehttp://www.edge-online.com/features/june-npd-in-depth?page=0%2C1) *PlayStation Portable - 337,400 *Xbox 360 - 219,000 *PlayStation 2 - 188,800http://news.teamxbox.com/xbox/17133/June-2008-NPD-Sonys-Take/ Top 20 software sales #Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (PS3) - 774.6K (not including hardware bundled copies)* #Guitar Hero World Tour (NDS) - 422.3K #Ninja Gaiden II (X360) - 372.7K #Wii Fit w/balance board (Wii) - 372.7K #Wii Play w/remote (Wii) - 359.1K #Battlefield: Bad Company (X360) - 346.8K #Mario Kart Wii (Wii) - 322.4K #LEGO Indiana Jones: The Video Game (Wii) - 294.5K* #Lego Indiana Jones (NDS) - 267.8K # Lego Indiana Jones (PS2) - 260.3K # Grand Theft Auto IV (X360) #Rock Band (Wii) #Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) #Guitar Hero: Aerosmith (Wii) #Mario and Sonic: Olympic Games (NDS) #Guitar Hero: Aerosmith (X360) #Guitar Hero: Aerosmith (PS2) #New Super Mario Bros. (NDS) #Grand Theft Auto IV (PS3) #Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures (X360) *Including units bundled with hardware, Metal Gear Solid 4 sold nearly 1 million units total. *Sales for Lego Indiana Jones topped 1.1 million for all systems combined.http://www.gamasutra.com/php-bin/news_index.php?story=19476 Video game revenues *Total sales: $1.69B *Hardware sales: $615.1M *Software sales: $872.6M Analysis :NPD spin: Sony, Nintendo See also *NPD 1st half of 2008 *Media Create June 2008 for Japan game sales External links *NPD: Wii Overtakes 360 in US *MGS4 Dominates June NPD, Drives PS3 Sales *Edge-online: June NPD In-Depth Category:NPD